Racontez lui des histoires
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Que fait Allen, tous les soirs ? Déteste t'il Kanda ou non ? Et puis, il est trop tard, il est agonisant. Ce n'est PAS une deathfic, et c'est du yullen, encore surtout en shonen-aï plus que yaoi. Un tout petit peu angst. Mais un tout petit peu, hein.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ben nan. La mauvaise humeur de Kanda n'est pas à moi. Pas plus que le côté un peu sadique d'Allen. Mince alors.

Auteur: Moi ? Oui, il me semble, moi. Définitivement. Moi. M-O-I. Moi.

Résumé: gnié ? Ah, vi, résumé ... il se passe quelque chose tous les soirs puis Allen revient agonisant d'une mission.

Couple: Kanda x Allen. Comment ça, "on s'en doutait" ?

Genre: Un chouïa angst au début, puis shonen-aï après.

**

* * *

Racontez-lui des histoires**

Tous les soirs je viendrai te raconter des histoires. A travers la porte, à l'infirmerie s'il le faut. Et un jour, tu en crèveras.

Tu en crèveras comme moi je crève à petit feu. L'histoire de tes victimes, des âmes prisonnières des Noahs. Tu connaîtras leur vie par cœur.

Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai et je te les susurrerai. Dans ta chambre, à l'auberge, dans la forêt, en plein désert ...

Tous les soirs je viendrais te raconter une histoire.

Tu m'ignoreras.

Tu souffriras. Oh oui, tu souffriras. ça te hantera tout le temps.

Et un jour je te raconterai mon histoire. Un jour. Je me demande. Je te raconterai des histoires.

Pour que tu ne cauchemardes plus. Je raconterai des histoires pour que t'aies moins mal.

Que tu gardes un peu d'espoir.

Je te raconterai des milliers d'histoires, des milliers de vie. Avec un peu de bonheur sucré et quelques larmes salées.

Tous les soirs, je viendrai te raconter une histoire.

*****

-"On le perd !

- Allen ?!? Allen ! Lavi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ils y en avaient trop ... Ils étaient là, tous les Noahs étaient là ...Il a protégé tout le monde."

Le lit d'hôpital est passé, à toute vitesse, sous les yeux horrifiés de Lenalee. Lavi qui suivait, s'est arrêté pour lui expliquer la situation.

-"Il est mourant. Je suis désolé, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort sur le coup.

-"Il a dit quelque chose avant de ...

- Oui. Il a dit "Racontez-lui des histoires"."

Lenalee fondit en larmes. Lavi la prit dans ses bras, caressant son dos agité de sanglots, mais la jeune Exorciste se reprit et se dégagea. Elle inspira un grand coup.

-" KANDA ! KANDAAAAAA ! KANDA !"

Elle fixa Lavi qui comprit la demande muette et reprit avec elle.

-"KANDA !

- KANNNNDAAAAAA !"

Jusqu'à ce que l'épéiste sorte de sa chambre, Mugen à la main, l'air menaçant et furieux.

-"Kanda ! Allen, il est ... Il est en train de mourir."

Et Lenalee s'effondra dans les bras du roux dont les yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Kanda blanchit, lâcha son sabre et courut. Lavi ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rapide et pourtant le japonais n'était jamais lent.

*****

Personne n'avait supporté de rester dans l'espace délimité par les paravents blancs. C'était trop intime, trop douloureux, le mourant inconscient, aussi pale que les draps et l'autre, à genoux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres.

Komui n'avait même pas pu parler. Il avait demi-tour, une boule dans la gorge. Kanda attendait les derniers instants de conscience d'Allen. Et personne n'aurait osé les lui contester.

Parce que, malgré tous leurs efforts, le sang ne cessait de couler et les plaies ne cicatrisaient pas.

_* Flash back *_

-"Kanda ? C'est moi. Ce soir il y avait une petite fille qui avait une étoile sur le front. Cette

- Dégage Moyashi !

- Cette petite fille avait des parents qui [...] Kanda ? Tu dors ? C'est bien ..."

_* Fin flash back *_

-" Kanda ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? J'ai demandé à Lavi qu'il te raconte des histoires.

- Je ne veux pas que Lavi me raconte des histoires. C'est toi qui dois me raconter des histoires. RIEN QUE TOI !

- Kanda ...

- Il y a une histoire que tu ne m'as jamais racontée. Raconte-moi ton histoire, Allen Walker."

Allen sourit et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il caressa le visage de Kanda, l'angle de la mâchoire.

-" Il était une fois un petit garçon qui avait des cheveux blancs. Il n'était ni très fort, ni très sage, il avait changé son propre tuteur en Akuma, vois-tu. Mais Dieu avait choisi ce petit garçon et avait mis dans son bras une Innocence. La malédiction de son tuteur lui permit de voir les Akumas et la souffrance des âmes qui les constituaient. Le petit garçon devint l'apprenti d'un grand Exorciste, puis rejoint la Congrégation. Il s'y fit des amis merveilleux qu'il adore. Mais parmi les membres de la Congrégation, il y a quelqu'un qu'il admire beaucoup. Quelqu'un qui est toujours tout seul. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs trouva cela affreusement triste. De plus, l'autre est d'une beauté et d'une puissance sans égales. Mais il rejette impitoyablement le garçon. Et ce garçon s'est de plus en plus attaché à lui, à en avoir mal, à sentir son cœur saigner. Puis le garçon ne supporta plus la douleur et la solitude de l'autre et il commença à dépérir. Dépérir de l'entendre cauchemarder la nuit et se taire le jour. Alors le garçon aux cheveux blancs l'a détesté, car la garçon aux cheveux blancs en est amoureux. Et il lui a raconté des histoires, pour que leurs deux souffrances s'apaisent."

Allen se tut, ferma les yeux, les joues trempées de larmes. Yu pleurait aussi.

Fin

* * *

Tyani: MWAHAHA ! Enfin une fin comme je les aime.

Tyanilisha: T______T NANNNN pas une deathfic !

Kanda: S'il est mort ... *affûte Mugen*

Tyanilisha: *tient un panneau, pleure trop pour parler* PAS UNE DEATHFIC !

Tyani: *sigh* D'accord, d'accord. On n'a qu'à dire qu'y eu miracle de l'amour et pouf, ils vivent heureux. Ah, vous êtes pas content ? Ben allez lire la suite ! Rôh, jamais content ...

**

* * *

**

**Tyanilisha**


	2. épilogue

**Epilogue**

-"Allez, dépêche-toi Kali ! Aÿdan est déjà prêt, lui !"

Le petit garçon roux prit une moue boudeuse. Sa maman, une jeune femme avec deux couettes fit semblant d'être fâchée. Son papa, qui avait un bandeau sur l'œil comme un pirate, entra dans la petite chambre.

-"Lenalee ? Vous n'êtes pas prêts ?

- Non Kali boude.

- Eh bien. Tu n'aimes plus les histoires de ton oncle ?

- On va voir Allen ?! s'exclama le bout de chou

- Pas toi, tu ne veux pas y aller, tu n'es pas habillé."

L'air ravi laissa place à la panique, faisant rire Lavi qui observa son fils s'agiter dans tous les sens. Enfin ils purent partir.

Quelle idée aussi avaient-ils eu, l'épéiste et son amant, d'aller habiter dans un tel coin introuvable, à la fin de la guerre ?

Lavi, Lenalee et leurs deux enfants, Kali et Aÿdan, arrivèrent donc au milieu de l'après-midi sur l'îlot que possédaient Kanda et Allen.

Allen courut vers eux et reçut les petits dans ses bras, tout sourire. Kanda attendait dans l'embrasure de porte, renfrogné au possible. Lenalee s'approcha de lui.

-"Tu l'as pour toi toute l'année.

-...

- Tu n'aimes pas partager, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kanda grimaça, rougit et rentra à l'intérieur. En réalité, il adorait Kali et Aÿdan, et il leur avait préparé un montagne de cadeaux. Mais ils avaient tout de même tendance à accaparer SON Allen et ses talents de conteur.

Entendant son amant commencer un nouveau récit riche en aventures et haut en couleurs, Yu oublia toute rancœur et retourna auprès d'Allen et des enfants.

Fin

* * *

Tyani: ... Et ils ne sont pas morts ...

Tyanilisha: Nan ! ^_________^

Tyani: Et t'es fière.

Tyanilisha: Je pouvais pas tuer mon petit couple favori, non non non non non.

Tyani: On voit ça ...

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


End file.
